


One Date

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chinese Food, Chronic Pain, Disasters, First Dates, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Ignis asked if there was anything Noctis would like as a treat for all his hard work, there was one thing he hadn’t expected to hear.“One date.”*Written for the Ignoct Indoor Exchange.*
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	One Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyboen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyboen/gifts).



_ “One date.” _

At the door to Noctis’ apartment, Ignis adjusted his tie tensely. Of all the things his Highness had it in his heart to ask for, the last thing the advisor expected was  _ “one date?” _

His personal favourite dish, prepared by Ignis himself? Stargazing for old times sake? A cat of his own?

All of those possibilities were closer in the realm of reality than what Noctis actually said, with unflinching conviction.

_ “One date, Specs. That’s all.” _

Ignis knocked the front door three times, irritated by the beating inside his chest. He was an advisor, a calm and collective spirit dictating proper decision making and decorum.

Everything about Noctis’ request and everything leading up to it threw all that out the window. After all, it was hardly the stuff of romance, being trapped indoors. Most dates involved romantic restaurant dinners, an evening stroll through the park perhaps.

Not being cooped up in a stuffy living space behind drawn curtains, away from the eyes of the world.

But what else could be done? Ignis knew this was not the sort of thing that one could make public, especially with all the attention a son of royalty received.

As Noctis answered the door, Ignis realised why - against his better judgement - he said yes. 

“Hey.” A sleepy smile greeted him, those captivating blue eyes already inviting him into the familiar home. “Wanna come in?”

When Ignis entered, he was taken aback.

Everything had been cleaned upon expecting his arrival, even the floorboards visible and surfaces wiped. Ignis had seen the worst of Noctis’ home, but he had made the effort.

Scented candles graced the living space with vanilla, a sensual sweetness, but it did little to mask the burning scent beneath the fragrance. Ignis sniffed, guessing something had died a death in the oven for a little too long.  
  


What gleamed his attention most was the strained look in Noctis’ eyes, the slight manner in which he bent over, clearly uncomfortable.

_ ‘He’s in pain.’ _ Ignis softened, the light reaching those tender green eyes.  _ ‘He tried, bless him.’ _

“Noct? Would you like a takeout tonight?” Ignis patted the young man’s shoulder, guiding him to the couch in an attempt to let him rest. “Perhaps a movie or two?”

The suggestion seemed to work, putting Noctis at ease. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

xxx

Once they were settled on the couch, tucking into Insomnia’s best takeaway, things seemed to unwind… or so Ignis thought.

He took a sip of his chicken noodle soup, placing all his attention on the soothing broth, and not how close Noctis had grown to him. He had the whole couch to his choosing, but the Lucian heir sat right next to Ignis, their legs touching.

Ignis’ breath stopped.

It was preposterous, expecting anything more than what they already shared together, but Ignis could not help but become overwhelmed by the reality. Noctis, his silly, awkward, endearing Noctis, asked him on a date, he said yes, and now they sat, dancing around the issue.

As mindless movies continued to fill in the silence, permitting Ignis to ruminate further into stressing his hair silver, that soft voice broke the stormy tension.

“Specs?”

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis’ response was instantaneous, turning towards his Prince.

Playing with his fork, Noctis kept his gaze low, fascinated by the curried grains of rice left on his plate. “...why’d you say yes anyway?”

As Ignis lowered his cutlery, dabbing his lips with a handkerchief, he acknowledged his Highness with a small smile. “...I believe the same reason you asked, Noct. I wanted to.”

Confused, Noctis looked at his longtime friend, his mouth dry as the outskirts of Insomnia. “But… why me?”

The big question. Ignis had saw it coming as Noctis began to draw courage to him, an energy crackling with anticipation. He felt it too, enveloping him like the warmest embrace by unseen forces.

“My, Noct,” Ignis spoke carefully, arching forward and resting his elbows on his knees. His hands clasped together, those thoughtful emerald green eyes regarding the other young man with fondness. “Where to begin…”

Instinctively, Noctis tensed, trying to ignore the throb buried inside his back travelling into his leg. The usual thoughts swirled -  _ ‘Ignis felt sorry for me. He can’t say no. He just wants to make me feel better.’ _

Awaiting the inevitable answer, Noctis listened as Ignis answered. “There is much about you I admire, Noct. You graduated top of your class, praised by classmates and teachers alike. ‘Well-groomed, well-mannered young man with a love for animals and a commitment to community service.’”

Noctis rolled his eyes, knowing exactly the humble hero status the school and city supplied him with. “End quote?”

“That’s not all.” The Scientia son smiled, reclining back into the seat. “By far. As the sole child of the king and heir to the throne, you still treat your servants and the common folk with respect. Your friend, Prompto. You reached out to him when others ignored him.”

Beneath his raven black fringe and the mounting praise, Noctis’ face grew warm. It felt like too much, unwarranted for simply doing the right thing. “C’mon, Iggy. You don’t have to keep saying all these things.”

Sitting upward, Ignis persisted, realising that his heart betrayed his mind, spilling forth everything he kept back so strongly. “Yes, Noct. I do. I admire you…” Heated fluster broke the advisor’s chains of restraint, and everything crumbled around him. “I mean, your strong sense of justice and integrity. You are easygoing, kindly, generous, gentle but so strong.”

Something flashed in those verdant eyes, and he felt exposed, but Ignis couldn’t keep it hidden away like he always did. Not anymore. “Noctis, you’ve been so brave all these years.”

Without words, between blue and green, they saw a snake-like daemon - the Marilith, lashing with great claws and an agile tail. Two children together, one asleep in a deep slumber, the other awaiting the return of the other.

“You don’t need to hold back who you are with me, Noct…” Ignis reached out to hold his Highness’ hand. “I  _ see _ you.”

Slowly, Ignis brought his lips to that same hand, causing Noctis to stop. It was like everything from a fantasy, a gentleman to a fair maiden. But Noctis knew better, realising that there was no inequality between them.

His charming Ignis, his closest confidant, the one he could be his most open with. His childhood friend, his trusted source of strength, and crush in what felt like forever. Being his everything and more, opening his heart sooner to him felt…  _ right _ .

And, for Ignis, saying yes to someone that was his entire world, someone that was not just his charge, clicked perfectly in a puzzle beyond the calculations befitting an advisor. 

“I have always seen you, Noct. That is why I said yes…”

Slowly and sweetly, their lips edged closer, their smokey eyes trying to find clarity among the confusion. When Noctis nudged forward first, pressing his dry lips against Ignis, everything stood perfectly still. Even the television reduced to nothing, only their breathing giving life to the room.

When they finally parted, breathing softly together, Ignis met Noctis’ shy smile with his own. Everything was strange and new, but there was still time to explore it together.

...If Noctis didn’t change his mind?

Ignis licked his tingling lips, his heart still beating hard inside his chest as he posed a hopeful question. “To many more, I hope?”

Noctis scoffed, but that same affection resided inside those stormy blue eyes. “Might need another round, y’know, just to be sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wyboen as part of the Ignoct Indoor Exchange. The prompt was “Brotherhood Ignoct going on a first date.” So, I imagined them having their first little date indoors to keep it private since they still stayed in the city, and Noctis was always hounded by the public and paparazzi for being the son of royalty.
> 
> Ignis is awkward, Noctis is insecure, they’re both pining. It’s a recipe for eventual fluffy soufflé. 💖
> 
> Ironically enough, being an Indoor Exchange and all, they had their first date indoors too. It works. 😋
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. 🖤


End file.
